List of Cartoons in the City episodes
These are the episodes of Cartoons in the City. Season 1 #''The Rise of Cartoons'' - 02/22/2019 - The story begins with everyone's favorite cartoon characters who lived in another universe (similar to planet Earth) and interacting with one another in the big city. #''The Backlot Is Not Enough'' - 02/22/2019 - Charity Bazaar on a mission to create the fall upfront of The WB Network according to the network's mascot Michigan J. Frog at the Warner Bros. Studios backlot in Burbank. So, she's telling the Warner siblings and the Kids' WB characters that Mr. Frog is in charge for a dealership to see the network's new stars in the upcoming shows. This episode is set in May 2004. #''Just a Single Day'' - 02/22/2019 - In this ordinary episode, the toon kids are serving a big break in the city, due to skipping at school. #''Cartoon Forecast'' - 02/22/2019 - Bugs and Daffy discovers Dexter who invents a weather machine that shows the elements of wet and windy. #''Time Machine Decades'' - 02/22/2019 - Dexter has a genius plan to go back in time, however he is possible for seeing the future years according to the cartoon geniuses (including Olga Pataki)! This episode is set in March 2001. #''You Can't Do That on Toony-vision'' - 02/22/2019 - TBD #''Fast Food Frenzy'' - 02/22/2019 - TBD #''Baseballs and Bananaballs'' - 02/22/2019 - TBD #''Señor Eduardo and the Ghoul Angels'' - 02/22/2019 - Eduardo is going to Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls, so he meets Elsa Frankenteen, Phantasma, Sibella, Tanis and Winnie Werewolf. This episode is set in March 2005. #''TBD'' - 02/22/2019 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/22/2019 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/22/2019 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/22/2019 - TBD #''Dawn of the Cartoon Stars'' - 02/22/2019 - Mandy (or better known as Numbuh 106) must to revive the MND (Mandy New Dictator) after Numbuh 1 leaves the KND in one month ago, with new operatives that included The Bow (Numbuh 89), Rudy Tabootie (Numbuh 62), Lynn Loud Jr. (Numbuh 34) and Edd (Numbuh 230). This episode is set in February 2008. Season 2 #''Canadians Are (Keep It) Weird!'' - 9/27/2019 - In Canada, Mimi is worried about her crazy things in Starfish Bay. Meanwhille, Eddie faces Angela, Gina, Andy and Danny for the big fight at the mall. This episode is set in June 2004. #''Music and Mayhem'' - 9/27/2019 - Lincoln and Luna are going to a Townsville-based record label Harada-Bridges Records (owned by Kaz Harada and Sunny Bridges), which goes jamming with more songs by Kaz and Sunny's famous talents. #''I'm Still Standing'' - 9/27/2019 - At Pop's diner, Patricia tells Marcie that she believes Dee Dee is the mysterious Racer D. Meanwhile at night, now they sneak in to Dee Dee's room at Dexter's house, alongside Officer Dibble and Mystery Inc. will solve her true identity for Dexter's upcoming racing day. This episode is set in September 2003. #''Go and Sponge Them'' - 9/27/2019 - TBD #''Winnie's Schemes'' - 9/27/2019 - Winnie has a perfect plan to being a tween rockstar werewolf, but Elsa, Phanty, Sibella and Tanis are accepted for her by a lifetime. This episode is set in May 2004. #''It's Friday Night: The History of Fridays'' - 9/27/2019 - It takes for behind the scenes of Cartoon Network's now-defunct Friday night block, so I.M. Weasel is hosted on the mockumentary (along with Hector Con Carne as the narrator), with the characters, hosts and even cameo appearances that were interviewing him. This episode is a tribute to Fridays (formerly known as Cartoon Cartoon Fridays), which aired on Cartoon Network from 1999 to 2007. #''Be Afraid, Be Berry Afraid'' - 9/27/2019 - Berry is sick for going to Foster's Home, now Bendy tries to help her for unfortunate events. This episode is set in June 2007. #''The Cartoon Cartoon Crisis'' - 9/27/2019 - TBD #''Who's Mickey?'' - 9/27/2019 - Mickey is feeling it up when all the people were weirdly switched, but he will take the origins for the cartoon physics by Bugs. This episode is set in May 2004. #''The 2000s Are All That'' - 9/27/2019 - All the toons are visiting and getting ready for the biggest day at Pacific Coast Academy, so Helga and Olga on a scavenger hunt across the school and find Zoey Brooks and her friends. This episode is set in May 2007. #''Stranger Toons'' - 9/27/2019 - The toon kids are discover a young psychokinetic girl called Eleven, who is still behind the trees of Townsville Park. This episode is a parody of Stranger Things, and it's set in September 2001, due to the collapse of the World Trade Center in New York City. Season 3 #''The Witches of the Classroom'' - 4/10/2020 - The Witches of the Creek (Tabitha and Courtney) are going to school, so they meet the human classmates (resembling to the Elmore Junior High classmates) and the faculty (including a human version of Rocky Robinson resembles Elder Barry), just the way before to go back in Herkleston. #''Prohyas for Large'' - 4/10/2020 - When Prohyas being working at the Cartoon Network World HQ in several days, Darwin can help him for an entertainment corporation that needs more TV ratings on the network. However, he notices the company has a new plan to remove those things in the TV schedule according to the network's new interim president (Michael Ouweleen). #''National Costume Party Day'' - 4/10/2020 - It's "National Costume Party Day", and this time all the characters are cosplaying as the characters of video games, comics, movies and TV shows at Townsville Park. As a result, the Mayor announces that costumes can be made or bought for the morning, as soon the citizens are extremely ready for the special convention. #''Late-Night Toons'' - 4/10/2020 - When it's Friday night in downtown Townsville and other places, SpongeBob and Patrick explains how the people are happily to go outside, watching TV, chilling with the friends, doing the Internet and calling on the phones on the same day. This episode is set in June 2004. #''Leave It to Audrey!'' - 4/10/2020 - Audrey wants to become a famous kid TV star on the TV channel, but she gets a good line for seeing her on TV by the fans (including Lotta and Dot). #''Alternate Universe Much?'' - 4/10/2020 - When Fred and K.O. brought the portal gun (property by Rick Sanchez) at Fudd's Electronics, they teleported to an alternate universe in which all the people and variety stuff are look strangely different, including Plankton works as the owner and founder of the Krusty Krab, the Greens' house is filled with the punk people and Jack works at the burger joint. #''See Toon Run'' - 4/10/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 4/10/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 4/10/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 4/10/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 4/10/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 4/10/2020 - TBD Specials *''Cartoons in the City: It's Shocktober, Dude!'' - 10/19/2019 - TBD *''A Very Cartoons in the City Holiday Special'' - 12/21/2019 - On Christmas Eve, Kelsey is preparing for Christmas, and she decided to impersonates Santa with the toon kids are impersonating the elves. Through this, Dexter made his latest invention, the Self-Flying Sled, a flying machine that looks like Santa's sled. Eventually, Susie takes the "naughty or nice" list for Kelsey's dismay with her ridiculous idea. Category:List of episodes